A Southern Festival
by lukadarkwater
Summary: Korra, Mako, and the gang attend the annual South Pole Winter Festival.


Korra ran though the lit streets, laughing as the snow floated down though the paper lanterns that cast a festive glow on the streets. The young avatar was filled with memoirs of a time when she was younger and had done the same thing at the same festival. The only difference was now when she turned around, it was not her parents she saw, but her friends.

Bolin and Asami had stopped to examine one of the many games that lined to the walk and just a bit ahead of them her cousins walked in tandem, as quiet as always. Then her eyes fell on him.

Mako, who had been at the back of the group with Korra before she had run ahead, had caught up with Bolin and was now laughing at something his brother had done. His orange eyes flashed in the light as he turned to look at Korra and she felt her heart give the small squeeze that they always did when he looked at her. It had been six months but Korra still wasn't used to this. To being his girlfriend. She still jumped every time he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her before lifting her up in the air and nuzzling her neck. She still blushed bright red when he kissed her on the cheek in front of people and his kisses still made her legs weak. Even now as he walked up to her and put his arm around her waist she flushed and looked away from him.

"So Korra," Mako asked as he finished laughing at his brother. "What do you want to do?"

Korra looked around eagerly, ignoring her embarrassment for the moment. The winter festival was one of her favorites and it only came once a year so she made sure to always to do everything at least once.

However, before she could say anything, she was interrupted by Bolin going "FOOD!" And running in the direction of the food stands.

The rest of the gang exchanged looks but went after him anyway. Korra felt her mouth began to water as the smells of all the different foods hit her nose. Fried seal-dolphin meat, assorted roasted nuts, and of course the many different noodle stands filled her nose with their sweet fragrance and she had to stop herself from eating everything.

While Bolin ran around stuffing his face, Korra Mako and Asami wondered the stands stopping every once in a while to try this or that. After a while though Korra grew bored with just eating. She gripped Mako's hands with both of her own.

"Come on!" She exclaimed "I wanna play games!"

Mako laughed and twined his fingers with hers. "Only if your ready to get a beat down."

"Is that a threat, City Boy?" She asked while cocking her eyebrow. "You seem to forget that I grew up playing these games. I'm a master!" She said proudly

Mako just shrugged "It can't be much different from the street games we played. Come on, loser has to wash Naga."

Korra shuttered. Washing the polar bear dog was a huge ordeal but the thought of seeing Mako dripping wet trying to polar water on the two ton dog was just to much of an opportunity to pass up.

"Your on!"

They got to the games area and looked for a good game to battle on. Korra was instantly drawn to the ring toss game.

"Well hello there little lady. Want to try your hand at some ring toss?" The merchant who ran the game asked as Korra dragged Mako over to the booth.

"Yes I do!" Korra exclaimed before turning to Mako "I want this one to be the one we battle over!"

Mako raised an eyebrow at this. "Why do you get to pick? Isn't it fair we both agree?"

"I challenged you so you gotta deal with it!" She said and stuck her tough out at him before turning back to the man. "Two sets of rings please!"

"Great! That will be 4 yuans please." the man turned to get the rings and Korra dug in her pocket for some money.

However, before she could hand the man her money Mako handed him his own money.

"Hey!" Korra exclaimed staring at him "I could pay for it myself!"

Mako sighed and shook his head "I'm your _boyfriend_ . Your suppose to let me handle these kinds of things."

Korra pouted. Was she ever going to get used to this?

She didn't have time to pout, however, for the games had begun!


End file.
